Takata Ironheart
"Never forget my face upon the battlefield, for when you need help, when you are lying in the dirt, my face will be the one over you to welcome you back to your feet, never falter nor fear as long as I am there you will return from the battle alive." History Raised within a large mountain home alongside the Dwarves, Takata was a rather cheerful and ever present individual. His eyes positively aglow as he watched others engage and fight in their skirmishes, however he was kept far from it due to his younger age. His mother was constantly worried over his dreams of becoming a powerful hero of legend, smiting down foes left and right with great impunity, particularly as his father would often leave home to engage within the passtimes of war as well. His father however failed to return home whilst Takata was young and as such his Mother did a great deal to keep him from such things until she too perished, from loss of her partner. Upon her Deathbed she had made Takata swear that he would not take up the blade to engage in war as his Father did and to make sure that he did not die in such a frivilous thing as war. So he did, he did not pick up a blade but upon his mothers death, he made his way into the barracks and demanded to be trained. Nine years later, he stepped out, equipped with no weapon but instead was clad in lighter armour and had a shield fashioned for his mighty size, as large as four Dwarves, two high and two wide, his purpose on the battlefield was not one of combat but one of a healer, racing forth into the front lines to crash against the enemy and provide room before dragging back the wounded who are unable to walk or cover those who can, a cheerful grin on his face as he can be heard singing in a loud and booming voice across the field. Over the next near century, he travelled in small platoons, ready to cover the retreat of his allies if need be or pull his friends from hotspots to ensure each and every single one would make it home alive, so as to not let their own family perish in time like his own from loss. The attack of the Zenos was a very harsh wake up however, the fights with them were far from small time skirmishes that he was used to and carried a dark note at times, still his spirit held on to the bright warmth of his joy at living. Current day finds him walking to the safety of a new place, where he might begin life as an adventurer to achieve enough strength and power to join his battlebrothers once more as a true warrior of legend. Appearance An extremely large man of Kaiju blood, specifically that of Aka descent he makes for a striking image. Not exactly a handsome figure but far from ugly as well, his skin was quite smooth and ashen in colour tone with a myriad of tattoos and scars decorate his form, indicating a life that has been well lived indeed. Asymmetrical horns sit atop his head until they form an almost bony plated mask over his eyes even as his hair is obviously well cared for and bound into braids that reach down to the middle of his back. Personality A very friendly sort of man, with an infectious grin and laugh. He is known to crack a few jokes and be just as likely to laugh at others, even those at his own misfortune, very little seems to get him down. Loves Life and everything that goes with it! Fears To fade into oblivion or others to do so, taking great pains to remember each and every person under his protection so even if they should die, they will live forever in his mind and book. Hobbies Singing, Fighting, Drinking! Living Life! Family The only surviving member of his family that he is aware of is his Aunt Jemimah, who is a rather old and experienced Kaiju, it is unclear if her skill at arms is more fearsome or the tongue lashing she can inflict. Friends Everyone is a friend until proven otherwise, Life is too short to fill it with bitterness and hostility, there is ale to drink, fights to fight, songs to sing and people to 'get to know better'! Enemies There was this one guy.... Aspirations Become embedded in Song, the Louder the Song is sung, the greater the legacy! To fell the mightiest of foes, whether they be one or many! To drink the most ale, to best even the greatest in the land! Category:APC